Sonic and Mario's view on the world
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: (18 ) (NSFW) Based on a true story. Very sad, but funny/erotic (EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT) (VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED) (GRAPHIC) (NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED)


Sonic sucked over five hundred thousand cocks in his life. He's completely obsessed with cocks. Not because he's gay, but because semen made him powerful. Gave him powers no mortal should own. Of course, after consuming so much semen he is no longer a mere moetal. Sonic was and IS the ultimate faggot god. The best way for Sonic to suck the life force out of the male milk is to pump it from the dick into his blue, hundreds of years old, spiky asshole. After decades of fucking generations of children (Sonic preferred kid's semen because they have more energy) he decided it was not enough. He needed a stronger source of semen. Somethhing that will keep him running for ages to come. Sonic's cocksucking quest started at the legendary male strip club in Canada called YouTubedeletedmyaccountfornofuckingreasonfuckyoutube with his transgender girlfriend Mario. Sonic starts to pee on male Canadian strippers for no known reason. He peed hundreda of gallons of piss untill kidneys failed. but Sonic didn't know that. Sonic yipped like a gay dog riddled with Parkinson's disease, because he realized that the only reason he pees so much is because he was finally turning into a woman.

Of course now I am a woman, said Sonic the Hedgehog, as in I have girl parts as in breasts and a dickgina.

After witnessing the transformation with his own eyes, Mario decided he wanted to marry Sonic since it's now legal.

Sonic agreed, since Mario was three years old and was naked and he could see his genitals and feet. Sonic screamed in delight. Mario makes flopping fish sounds with his stupid fat baby face before catching an invisible frisby with his mouth, because that is what Ligma riddled fags do when their owners take them to the park. Sonic began to bathe Mario with Mario's pee, while touching his own pee pee. he peed and it was warm and smelly and Mario ended up swallowing some and he cried. It was immediately turned into an orgy because a big breasted camgirl started using masturbating in front of them, and helping Sonic fuck her poodle. The camgirl streamed everything on YouTube because it is the only site that allows that kind of shit exist.

Sonic our monogamy is being threatened, said Mario. Sonic I have to break up with you.

Why Mario Said Sonic. I only wanted to see your penis while you sit to pee like all boys should, I will even give you ice cum.

Sonic you obviously prefer that thot that let you fuck her poodle and you are wanted by the police for millions of child rape cases and one jay walking case. Mario started to cry. Sonic and the camgirl started to cry too, having already been brainwashed by the progressive Zionist Jew influences that are being jammed into their brains at all hours of the day. Yes, even while they stream with large breasted camgirls on the Internet.

Mario I am glad you love me, said Sonic, you should move into my house and give up your social life and also your porn career as well

Sonic you are a hedgehog.

Sonic did not like being called a hedgehog.

Sonic, by hedgehog, I mean that you have a spiky penis and that you are fat, fucking ugly, and you keep touching me in my no-no area. The little 3 year old creature cried in a selfish yet poorly done imitation of Adolf Hitler.

Mario all you need to do is let me drink your pee while you sit to pee like a boy should because I like making boys sit to pee of course in fact I will sit on you and pee so that you sit to pee for now on.

Sonic lifted an arm towards Mario.

Mario stared blankly at Sonic, with those glassy fish eyes of his.

Sonic really wanted a new boyfriend. The Jews wouldn't allow him to have one while he was preppering for his Bar Mitzvah. Sonic was kicked out of Jewish chruch for fingering a puppy in front of a rabi (who also worked as a camgirl.)

The hedgehog was cooking infants to sacrifice to his lord and master, Sonic the Pedophile Satan. Sonic was still peeing on chidlren and thought that Mario is gay.

Let's call in the pizza! Sonic exclaimed, to the joy of his boyfriend, Sonic, and Sonic's former sex ed teacher from the strip club. He takes out his phone, which was powered by 5G and also child semen. The brain tumours that the 5G towers in his city were causing were a real bitch, but good thing his uncle works as an illegal neurosurgeon that masturbates religiously to Hitler and Stalin fanfiction. He can't even cry anymore, except when Feminism is involved. His uncle was also gay, and regularly went to gay bathhouses and ate the shit of all of his boyfriends there. They all talk like homos now, but as a consequence, their cocks now last 20% longer before cumming, making Sonic's cocksucking lifestyle more profitable and also charitable, since all of his clients have brain damage.

The pizza was called in. It was cheese pizza, and was delivered by their new slave they bought from Central Africa his name was Jake Paul.

That is a yummy fuckin' pizza there, I tell you what. The camgirl said in her best Jewish impression, tweaking her nipple with one hand while rubbing her clitoris with the other in delight.

Jake Paul was beaten over the head with a handgun. He fell to the floor like a chimpanzee being beaten by niggers. Or is it falling to the floor like a nigger being beaten by chimpanzees I have no clue. PewDiePie won't tell me. My mother has fucking failed me. Buzzfeed is part of the satanic elite and regularly tortures white children and sacrifices them like the CIA trained them to.

Jake Paul, get back up. Mario said to the slave. Jake Paul got back up and punched himself in the face before Sonic could. The two horny beast slaves did not know what to do, the Talmud had failed them in the rare instance where critical thinking was even an afterthought.

Jake Paul, get back up. The camgirl said, because watching young boys with big tits being punched in the face arouses her.

Jake Paul laid on the floor. PewDiePie had often imagined Jake Paul in this position, though with less facial abuse and burnt hot dogs being dropped on his face and body. Jake's boobs hurt.

Sonic look what you have done, said Mario, he is going to die because of you.

I don't care. The hedgehog snorted, packing his bags into his ass in search of greener pastures over on 4chan

Mario screamed.

Sonic didn't look back.

Jake Paul was drowning in hot dogs. There was nobody left with the conviction to save this sweet, innocent, and extremely sexy boy from all the hot dogs. Sonic flew away, leaving the Mario to soak up the YouTube ad revenue.

The camgirl got bored of patronizing unpaying losers when there was no pizza to masturbate to, and kicked Mario out of the streaming sesh' without another word. Mario was fired for sexual misconduct and the cruel and unusual punishment of an underaged cospaly stripper. Sonic hired five hundred escorts that night, and killed Donald Trump in the morning. Mario was left all alone with the fascinating works of Filthy Frank porn, and became mentally stunted for the rest of his existence due to reading endless amounts of stories about pedophiles washing children's genitals and watching them have sex with each other. The cycle was complete Mario was now an abuser. 


End file.
